Finding Peace
by zzzooe
Summary: /"I'm in love with you!" Draco erupted, that single sentence echoing around the entire lake. "I've been in love with you ever since I first saw you, and it's killing me! You say you're the smartest girl in school? Then how come you didn't notice this!"/


**Hey guys! Yeah, it's me again! **

**I've feel so productive! One new story, two new chapters and a chapter sent to my wonderful beta in 24 hours!**

**Yeah, I know I cheated because I wasn't supposed to upload any new stories until I had finished my other stories! But I know we're just getting started with all of the them, they only have less than 6 chapters each! So I thought I'd upload this, because I was just dying to after writing it last night!**

**So, enjoy and please review because it is my first Harry Potter fan fiction and I really want to know if I should keep going with them!**

**Also, if you have or know any good HP f/f then tell me in a review! This could be your chance to get noticed! :)**

**The breaks are the change of views, because I decided to write a really weird, third person chopping and changing view.  
**

* * *

Lying in her bed, listening to the faint drumming of the rain against the window, was Hermione Granger. If you were watching her, it wouldn't seem different or strange, but to Hermione it did.

For the first time in her life, Hermione felt the soft stirrings of loneliness, deep down in her stomach. Even though she knew Harry and Ron were down in the Gryffindor common room and Ginny, Lavender, and Pavarti were just along the hall in their dormitory, she felt cold, empty and closed off from the world. Like no one cared about her.

Hermione had yet to come up with any idea of why she felt so down, and it was really worrying her. She knew she wasn't PMSing and she knew she never felt _this_ down when she was.

Hermione ran her hands through her hair, something she had recently started doing when she was anxious or worried. She usually did it before handing in an assignment, worrying about mistakes or re-going over the key points that she had explained. It annoyed the hell out of Ron, who was usually busy worrying about his own horrible assignment that he expected to fail.

Hermione sighed, she couldn't concentrate. She needed to do something, _anything_ to get her away from the drab walls of her usually comforting dormitory. She needed a walk, she decided.

Wrapping her thick cloak around her shoulders, she walked hurriedly down the stairs and made her way out of the common room quickly, ignoring Harry and Ron's attempt to ask what she was doing.

* * *

Harry and Ron shared a worried look, but Hermione was already a way along the corridor, heading in a direction the boys wouldn't know to take. She could go anywhere in the mansion of a castle. It was Hermione, so she _would_ go anywhere.

Without speaking, they decided to let her be. They both knew that everyone wanted to be alone sometimes. For Hermione, that was rare, but definitely well deserved. Ron sighed and turned back to Harry, making his next move in the game of Chess that they were currently playing. In a few minutes, all thoughts of Hermione had escaped their minds, and they were once again at ease.

* * *

So, back to Hermione. It felt weird, but Hermione wasn't in the mood to talk. Even though she felt alone, it wasn't something that Harry and Ron or her other friends could instantly heal. It was deeper than that.

She _wanted_ to be alone. And yet, she knew that she wanted someone to find her. Wanted someone to be there for her, hold her tight and reassure her, when she felt that her world was falling apart. She needed that now, of all times.

It wasn't late, so there were no teachers patrolling the corridors, something that oddly, Hermione was glad for. Because she did so well in class, teachers took to her, and one was definitely likely to stop for a chat, which could have endless possibilities attached. She just wasn't in the mood.

Making her way down stair after stair, all she could hear were the faint splatters of rain, her footsteps as she made her way steadily downwards; which were echoing around the stone walls, and her steady, deep breathing. It was peaceful, Hermione decided. But then again, something was still missing.

_What is it?_ Hermione thought. _What am I missing?_

She made her way down the last set of stairs, passing quickly by the doors of the great hall, which in the gloom of the Saturday's evening downpour, no longer looked inviting and warm, as it did at meal times. It looked cold, uninviting and empty.

_Exactly what I feel like_. Hermione thought. Another part of her wondered if she was insane, falling deeply into this pit of darkness, going willingly. Where had the real Hermione Granger gone? But even deeper than that, Hermione was really questioning herself.

Who is the real Hermione Granger? She wasn't sure if she even knew. Her of all people, the one who people thought knew it all, didn't know who she was. I guess Hermione just grasped hold of the solid, certain facts, because they were destined to say the same, when she would obviously not.

She signed and continued on her way, her dark thoughts following and circling like a pack of vultures around fresh prey. And Hermione was definitely falling prey to the darkness that began to consume her. Why was it making such a sudden and strong appearance now? Why was it making an appearance at all?

Hermione was usually such a smiley person. She wasn't the one to be bouncing off the walls or anything, but she was always there for everybody, ready for a cheering up session. _That's it!_ Hermione thought triumphantly. _I'm always there for others… but never myself. Oh great._ Hermione's triumphant feelings quickly faded and were replaced, yet again, by darker thoughts.

She was so enveloped in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the quick change of a shadow behind her, which would've alerted her to the young man, who was following her. I'm still not sure if Hermione would've been truly happy again, eventually and deep down inside, if she did notice, because if she did, she would never have come to the outcome she has now. But we'll never know.

Hermione slipped through the doors that were the entrance to Hogwarts, pushing them softly to a close behind her, but it was clearly not enough, because the young man still managed to make his way through them, moving silently into the steady rain.

The rain didn't bother Hermione, she just kept moving in the direction of the black lake, her feet continuing a gentle pace. If you were watching, all you would see was a girl with dark, brown, curly hair emerge out of the mist, her black cloak huddled around her. The girl had begun to shiver now, but she didn't really notice.

There would also be a young man following cautiously, waiting to see what she was doing, why she was out in the rain. If you knew the young man you may have been startled at his change from his usual behaviour, the concern was etched deep into the young lines on his face, opening his soul to the world and making him look younger, sad and vulnerable, something that he would usually laugh at.

Such different behaviour from two students at Hogwarts, school of Wizardry and Witchcraft. One had turned sad, dark and alone. The other had softened, becoming someone more likeable, more open. Maybe it was meant to be. Maybe fate decided to play a good hand, relieve them from their ongoing torture of life. Give them what they truly needed.

Hermione continued to make her way to the Black Lake, not minding that she was soaked and shivering, only wanting that inner comfort and relief of finding what she was truly looking for. Peace.

Hermione had never thought about suicide, but when it suddenly occurred to her, she thought about it more deeply than her old self would've liked. Death is peaceful… So why couldn't she be part of that piece? She'd lived a nice life, had two wonderful parents and a handful of amazing friends, but she truly wasn't happy.

Now that she thought about it, it seemed closer, in reach. There was faint warmth that began to surround her chest, making her feel as if this was the right thing to do. She knew that people would be sad on the news of her final departure, but life goes on right? Thinking that people would be sad wasn't arrogance, only fact.

She had passed Hagrid's hut, with the comforting smoke that was curling out of the small chimney that stuck haphazardly out of the roof. Hagrid, she would miss.

She thought about all the good times she'd had with Harry and Ron, keeping them out of trouble and defending them. Harry and Ron, she would miss.

She would miss all of it. The castle, her friends, her lessons, the teachers - even Snape! That had to say something. But part of her was glad that she was moving forward, and not looking back.

As she finally got to the edge of the lake she thought about it, for one last second. And because she was taking in the world for the last few moments, she truly opened her eyes, opened her mind, and she was shocked at herself.

What was she even thinking? How could she even think about this? How could she be so selfish? And as if she was taking the world in for the first time, she noticed the tears that were still trailing down her face and how far she really was from the edge. She thought she was standing on the very edge, the waves just lapping her toes, but as she looked properly, they were still a good few metres from it.

* * *

The young man behind her was startled at her sudden change in demeanour. One minute she was standing tall and proud, as if it were her last moments, at the lake's edge, but her shoulders had slumped, her breathing quickened and her hands were now in tight fists, as if she was angry at herself.

Little did he know, but the young man was extremely perceptive around Hermione Granger. Like when he first saw her in the hallways, heading on her way, he felt as though she wanted or needed to be followed.

* * *

Hermione sat on the ground suddenly, the ground softening beneath her weight, the grass springy underneath her. She felt ashamed of herself, and the tears wouldn't stop coming. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed, unaware of the presence behind her.

* * *

The young man thought it rude to be trespassing on her moment, so he waited a good twenty minutes, as her tears subsided and her breaths became normal. He was thinking of turning around and walking away, but the rain had reappeared, and it looked like Hermione would stay sitting where she was for quite a while. It had to have been to least forty minutes since they had left the castle, and someone may realize they were gone soon.

Taking a deep breath, as if he was preparing to face an almighty dragon, **Draco Malfoy** walked the few steps that separated himself and Hermione, and sat next to her.

Feeling even happier than he thought possible in her presence, he looked to Hermione, who had just taken notice of his appearance and frowned.

"Are you okay Granger?" He asked, staring deeply into those green eyes he had began to love.

Hermione sniffed, putting on a brave face, "I'm fine Draco. I'm just homesick."

Draco shook his head softly. For all the six years Hermione had been at Hogwarts, she had _never_ been homesick.

"That's a lie Granger, and you know it."

* * *

Hermione looked at Draco, puzzled. She really looked at him. His pale face, his sharp cheekbones, his soft, pouty lips and his steely grey eyes, that seemed to look right into her soul. Now that she really looked at him, Draco Malfoy was good looking. In fact, looking at him, as if with new eyes, she was no longer seeing a rude boy who made her life living hell. She was looking at a young man, who had matured, and was no longer an insolent little prat.

He was handsome, his faced etched with worry. He was worrying about _her_? It seemed as if that was truly impossible. Who, would he of all people recognize her feelings? The one who had made her life miserable for the first few years at Hogwarts, calling her every rude name possible.

* * *

Little did Hermione know, but Draco was scrutinizing her in the same way. Her hair wasn't as bushy anymore, it had become a sweeping, curling waterfall, which trailed halfway down her back. Her face was rounded, with a sharp chin, making her look even older and wiser than she was. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched, her lashes long as they framed her wide eyes.

The green in her eyes was like a pool, that Draco could lose himself in all day if he wanted to. Draco was looking at a young woman, not a young, chirping girl. And her lips; those lips that were perfectly balanced, another perfect attribute of her face.

They had transformed, over all these years, right in front of each others eyes. But only now, did they realize what those changes were, and how deep they now ran.

* * *

This fact, that Draco knew Hermione so well, something that Harry and Ron wouldn't even pick up on, made her angry.

Before she knew it, Hermione was shouting, "Why do you care?! All you've ever done to me has made me sad, made me question myself! Why do you start caring now?!"

"Because I care! Because I've seen your moods rapidly declining when you didn't even notice! Because I've changed!"

"You've changed?! Well it doesn't look like you've changed a bloody bit!"

"You want me to show you how I've changed? You really want me to?"

* * *

Their voices echoed over the lake, alerting a group of Ravenclaws that were taking a walk, making them watch closely. They understood it was Hermione, anyone knew her shrill tone from when she was shouting at Harry and Ron. But there was one mystery. Who was the blonde boy?

"Show me then! Show me how you've _changed_!" Hermione yelled, reaching the end of her limited patience.

The Ravenclaws looked worriedly at each other. Since when had Hermione been so angry? She was always the nice, Gryffindor girl, who many thought really belonged in Ravenclaw, because she got top marks in everything.

"What do you think is wrong?" Selena, a fifth year Ravenclaw asked.

"I have no idea," Drew, a sixth year answered, "I have care of magical creatures with Hermione, and I've _never_ seen her this angry, not even when Harry and Ron mixed up her healing potion on purpose!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had decided to look for Hermione, just in case she needed someone. It had been nearly an hour since she had left, and she usually would've come back.

They had checked most of the corridors, finding them vacant of everyone really; most people were in their warm, toasty common rooms on this cold day. Hermione was no where to be found.

"Let's go to the Black Lake Harry," Ron said, "She might be there."

Harry nodded, "Good idea."

So they made their way down the path to the Black Lake, not having the faintest idea that Hermione and Draco had travelled this exact path, only forty minutes earlier. For Hermione, it was nearly her last moments. For Draco, it felt like his first. Why? You'll find out soon enough.

When Harry and Ron reached the top of the slope, they noticed Hermione, who was now standing, and a blonde haired boy. He looked familiar, but who he was they just couldn't pinpoint.

"You've changed?! Well it doesn't look like you've changed a bloody bit!" Hermione yelled at the boy, startling Harry and Ron. They hadn't seen her yell like this since… well, _ever_ actually.

"You want me to show you how I've changed? You really want me to?" The boy yelled back, a tone they instantly recognized.

"Malfoy," Ron hissed, starting to make his way down the hill.

Harry grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Somehow, he felt they needed their privacy. Something deep inside Harry's stomach told him they were having a _moment._ Something told him that it was significant.

* * *

"Show me then! Show me how you've _changed_!" Hermione insisted.

"You asked for it," Draco sighed, ready to reveal the biggest secret he had had in his entire life.

Hermione frowned. What was he going to do? Hermione hadn't an idea in the faintest.

"I'm in love with you," Draco whispered, barely audible. Hermione didn't know what he said, and why he said it so quietly.

"I didn't hear that Draco," she said, as nicely as possible.

"I'm in love with you!" Draco erupted, that single sentence echoing around the entire lake. "I've been in love with you ever since I first saw you, and it's killing me! You say you're the smartest girl in school? Then how come you didn't notice this! _How come?!_

"You haven't noticed every time I've looked at you, you didn't realize when I insulted you that I was getting you to notice me! It was like I was back at primary school, when you'd hurt the girl you liked! And the worst thing is, that you're never going to love me! Because I'm a Slytherin and my father wants me to become a Death Eater! Because I'm Draco Malfoy!"

* * *

The Ravenclaws across the lake were shocked. Draco Malfoy, _the_ Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger! It was the most unexpected pairing and yet, it made sense. Draco was raw, hurt and broken. Hermione was the one who was always comforting everyone, always helping other people. They were _perfect_ for each other.

* * *

At the top of the slope, Harry and Ron were frozen. It couldn't be true! Draco was in love with Hermione? It seemed so wrong! But then it dawned on them. It was so right! Draco was speaking the truth, every single word.

* * *

Hermione was in awe. She would never have the courage to tell someone that. It brought tears to her eyes because Draco did it for _her. _

_

* * *

  
_

Draco's breaths had begun to slow down, and Hermione hadn't moved a muscle. _Great,_ he thought, _I was right. She doesn't return the feelings. _

Draco turned to walk away but Hermione grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

Then, Hermione did something that surprised everyone who was watching. She kissed Draco Malfoy.

She wrapped her arms around him as their lips came into contact, Draco was shocked for all of one second and then he kissed her back. They told each other everything in the kiss, how painful it was for Malfoy to be away from Hermione, how much he hurt whenever she passed him by without a second glance. How stupid Hermione felt at being so ignorant of him, how much she ignored her feelings.

But the most important thing they silently told each other was how deep and madly they were in love.

The group of Ravenclaws clapped wildly as Draco's success, smiles on their faces while Harry and Ron whooped and cheered, extremely happy that Hermione had finally found her peace.

When Draco and Hermione were bursting for air, they broke apart and collapsed into each others arms, thanking whatever fate had brought them together.

Draco was feeling triumphant, and he definitely had the right to! With his head buried in Hermione's shoulder and his arms arm her, he finally felt whole. Something had been missing his whole life, something neither his friends nor family could fill. Hermione was that missing something.

* * *

Hermione felt ecstatic, with her arms around Draco, his arms around her waist as they rested their heads on each others shoulders, breathing the scent of one another in. When all today, she had been looking for that peace, she had finally found it, in Draco's love and presence. And when she thought about it, she knew that she loved him too. Something had been missing in her life too, something that neither her loving friends nor family could fill.

Draco was that missing something.

* * *

And in the small cluster of trees that sat on the edge of the Black Lake, I looked on, smiling at this happy, peaceful moment. Both Draco and Hermione had found exactly what the were looking for. Someone to hold, someone to comfort. Someone to tell them that everything would be alright. Someone to love.

I gave the pair one last look before turning around and continuing the walk back to my office. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I have just witness Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, finally finding peace.

* * *

**So... what do you think?**

**The bit about having Albus Dumbledore there was a split-second decision, but I really like it! It kind of explains why there are so many changes and why you know what everyone's thinking.**

**You want to know how Dumbledore knows? Well... Dumbledore's cool like that! :D**

**So, review please!**

**Oh, a little story. I was writing this last night and I has written like 5 pages on Word and then there was a powercut, AND I HADN'T SAVED ANYTHING! I was swearing so much while I waited for the computer to turn on again, but thank god for Document Recovery. I only lost three paragraphs and they were crappy anyway! But this afternoon when I was just going over it before uploading it, there was another powercut! We've just had a massive thunderstorm here! The thunder literally shook the house! But this time, I SAVED IT! Yay for learning from your mistakes! :D**

**Okay, enough of my rambling. REVIEW!  
**


End file.
